This invention relates generally to containers for documents and the like at a well site and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to containers for receiving run tickets at an oil well site.
In operating a well there is the need for some type of container in which papers, notes, pads, clipboards and the like can be retained. Specifically, at an oil well site there is the need for a container in which a run ticket can be placed. A run ticket is generated by an oil hauler who goes to an oil well site with a truck to remove produced oil from storage tanks located at the site. This oil hauling is often done at times when well operating personnel are not present to receive the run tickets which document the quantity of oil taken by the hauler. Therefore, some type of container for the run ticket is needed at the oil well site.
Prior types of containers for run tickets have included glass jars, such as Mason jars or coffee jars. The lids to these jars have sometimes been nailed or otherwise secured to a post at the site so that the jar can be maintained at a specific location by being screwed onto the secured lid.
Although this type of prior container has permitted an oil hauler to leave a run ticket and has enabled the well operator to see if a ticket is present by simply looking through the glass jar, this type has been susceptible to being broken. To replace the broken jars, the operator or the hauler must maintain a supply of properly sized jars. This is a difficult task because the operators and haulers might oversee or go to several sites where jar sizes are different.
Additionally, the jar lids sometimes are not affixed to anything so that the jars can be misplaced.
Another shortcoming of this type of container is that the jars are susceptible to water-leakage and to rusting so that the contents of the jars can be damaged.
Furthermore, use of this type of container is also inconvenient because it takes several seconds to unscrew and screw a jar.
Still another disadvantage of this type of container is that jars are generally not of a size and shape to receive notepads, clipboards or other types of documents other than run tickets which can be folded and inserted into the jars.
Therefore, there is the need for a container which is resistant to being broken and to water-leakage and rusting. There is also the need for such a container to be attachable to different types of equipment, such as stairs, found at well sites, so that the container will not be lost. The container also needs to be constructed so that access can be easily gained without the burden of, for example, screwing and unscrewing a lid from the body of the container. Such a container should also be constructed in a size and shape to enable materials other than run tickets to be received therein.